marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
April Parker (Earth-982)
| CurrentAlias = Mayhem | Aliases = April Parker, Spider-Girl, Spider-Woman, Goblin God | EditorialNames = Brand New May | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Spider-Girl (May Parker); formerly Green Goblin | Relatives = Norman Osborn (creator, deceased); Ben Parker (paternal granduncle, deceased); May Reilly-Parker (paternal grandaunt, deceased); Phil Urich (honorary uncle); Kaine (father's clone/paternal uncle); Ben Reilly (father's clone/paternal uncle, deceased); Peter Parker (father); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (mother); Benjamin Richard Parker (brother); May Parker (genetic template/sister/cousin); Reilly Tyne (paternal cousin) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 119 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = Claws | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Possesses May Parker's high-school memories | Origin = Symbiote/Human hybrid (Clone of Spider-Girl) | PlaceOfBirth = Castle Osborn, Switzerland | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = The Amazing Spider-Girl #20 | Death = Spider-Girl: The End! #1 | HistoryText = When May Parker was born, Norman Osborn secretly had her cloned. Then he kept one of the pair and placed her into a stasis chamber for years. While in stasis, Norman Osborn altered her genetic code to make her the very first human/symbiote hybrid clone. This symbiote was never sentient so the girl never had to deal with a second consciousness in her mind. This new hybrid was all a part of Osborn's master plan to be reborn into an immortal Goblin Creature. After Osborn's death, a group of the Goblin Cult's followers updated the hybrid's DNA so she would be exactly the same in appearance as May Parker. A few years later, Normie Osborn "found" the stasis chamber in a secret lab in Osborn Chemical. Peter Parker arrived at the lab, and Normie explained that the being in stasis was placed there by his grandfather, and that his grandfather had stated in his notes that the stasis-trapped female was the original May Parker. Peter tried to analyze some of the stasis fluid, but it exploded in his face, knocking him unconscious. He claimed that it was an attack by the female specimen, but Normie assured Peter that she was not dangerous. Peter and Normie vacated the chamber, but Normie returned when unforeseen activity was heard in the stasis chamber. He rushed down to investigate, but the "Brand New May" attacked and overpowered him, allowing herself to escape. The New May stalked the other May at school, and as she rushed out to become Spider-Girl, the New May attacked her. She accidentally threw herself down the school stairwell, allowing the familiar May to escape by leaping off the building. The New May looked fruitlessly for her double as May was driven off by a van she was clinging to. May changed into Spider-Girl, but New May on her way to assist the X-People in containing Sara Hingle's powers. New May intercepted May on her way and tried to tackle her. May saved them both from falling to the street, and, after a brief fight, flung the New May off a building. May saved her double and hung her in a web net on the edge of a building, proving a major difference between the two Mays: Spider-Girl does not kill her enemies, but New May was willing to use lethal force. It was later revealed that Norman Osborn used the symbiote hybrid to fuse his mind with the bodies of May Parker, Peter Parker, and his symbiote hybrid creation. After the ensuing battle in their collective consciousness, the Parkers proved victorious and the hybrid decided to join their family. She then named herself "April" as a play-on-words with her "sister" May. She then enrolled in the same school as May calling themselves "cousins." April met up with Davida Kirby and was charged by Gene Thompson in the Cafe Indigo. April simply tripped him, and when he charged again, she tossed him effortlessly onto another table. Her peers cheered her victory, but Simone simply grimaced. April took to using her spider-powers to do the household chores in record time and in creative ways, such as standing on the ceiling while vacuuming the drapes. She got a call from Phil Urich to help free Peter Parker from Fury. After pondering whether she was ready, April donned May's spare costume and became the new Spider-Girl. She thoroughly enjoyed being Spider-Girl, swinging through the city. The two Spider-Girls adjusted to life together and investigated the death of Gwen Reilly. However, April's jealousy of May caused her to strike out on her own as Mayhem, killing Tombstone and later the Hobgoblin. April attempted to threaten May into retiring as Spider-Girl and admitting she was the clone, sparking a fight between them. In one future, May died when the warehouse they were fighting in exploded. In order to prevent a future where clones of the Carnage symbiote were conquering the world, the April from that timeline travelled back in time, transferring her memories to her younger self. April then sacrificed herself to avert that future and so that May could live on, acknowledging she was the real clone before dying. | Powers = Mayhem possesses all of May Parker's abilities, including superhuman strength (lifting 25 tons), speed, agility and durability. She also has a "spider-sense" that warns her of impending danger. She can cling to surfaces and objects via static electricity and use this power to cause others to cling to surfaces too; she can also use this ability to repel objects as if they were projectiles. Her symbiote nature renders her body entirely malleable, and she can form simple weapons with her hands, extend tendrils from her body, or elongate her limbs and torso; she can also alter her appearance and produce organic webbing from her symbiote tissue. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman strength able to lift approx. 10 tons. | Weaknesses = She is vulnerable to intense heat and sound. | Equipment = Webshooters | Transportation = Web-swinging and conventional automobiles. | Weapons = | Notes = * It has yet to be determined which girl is the clone and which is the original, April or May, but it widely assumed that April is the clone. * April refers to how that month comes before May ** Coincidentally, May Reilly, the person May was named after, also had a sister named April. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Alternative_versions_of_Venom#Mayhem_(April_Parker) }} Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Clones of May Parker Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Possible Clones Category:Organic Webbing Category:Clones of Venom Symbiote Category:Shared body characters Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Fangs Category:Human/Symbiote Hybrids Category:Regeneration Category:Human/Spider Hybrids